


A Wandering Mind

by soldiermom1973



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very first published attempt at smut.  It's short & hopefully sweet.  "He" doesn't have a name so you, dear reader, can substitute whomever your little heart desires but what I envisioned is from a fanfic I have in the works.  This has also been bouncing around in my head for the past 2 days.  It was time to get it on paper (so to speak).</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Wandering Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first published attempt at smut. It's short & hopefully sweet. "He" doesn't have a name so you, dear reader, can substitute whomever your little heart desires but what I envisioned is from a fanfic I have in the works. This has also been bouncing around in my head for the past 2 days. It was time to get it on paper (so to speak).

He kicked the covers off his legs again. _Damn_ , he thought. It was too hot with the blanket and too damn cold without it. All he wanted to do was sleep – it had been a long day full of mission briefs and training reports not to mention actual training. He was getting too old for this shit. As he lay in his bed, willing his body temperature to come under some type of control, his mind wandered to _her_.

They'd known each other for a few months and had developed a friendly rapport. Sometimes her friendly banter turned flirtatious and at first he thought nothing of it but as time went on, he found himself thinking of her in a different light. Not 'leader' but simply a woman. And a damn beautiful one at that.

As soon as her face popped into his head, he felt himself start to stir. Knowing he definitely wouldn't be able to sleep now, he let his eyes roll back in his head as he slowly teased his palm over the tip of his cock, lightly coating it with a thin layer of pre-cum. He pictured her smile – the one he liked to think she saved just for him. The one that made her entire face light up and her eyes sparkle. He thought of her lips parting, her tongue teasing over them just a bit as she winked at him.

He groaned as he imagined her kneeling before him, undoing his pants and taking his length into her hands, gripping and stroking him. His own fingers kept rhythm with the thoughts in his head – her lips wrapping around him, licking and sucking as she took him entirely into her mouth. Her face turning up toward him just enough for him to see the slight smile on her face, the crinkle at the corner of her dark-green eyes as she continued to slide him in and out of her mouth. His fingers gripping her soft, ebony locks as he encouraged her ministrations.

His back arched when he pictured her naked beneath him, her hands gently roaming his body, tracing his scars, running over his muscles. His grip tightened and his strokes quickened when he envisioned himself sliding into her wet heat, sheathing himself in her desire. “Fuck,” he whispered, his hips bucking against his hand as he fantasized her hips meeting his, hearing his name on her lips as he brought her closer to her own release.

He felt the familiar warmth pool in his belly as he neared his climax. In his mind, his thumb found her clit and he teased it as his thrusts became harder and deeper. He imagined her walls tightening around him, her nails leaving marks on his hips as she cried out in ecstasy. One final thrust and her name spilled from his lips as he reached his own peak.

“Shepard.”


End file.
